Bangtan Series
by Deluxiuz XiuHan
Summary: Kehidupan gaje Bangtan! NamJin/Minyoon/Vkook/aloneHosiki


Chapter 1: War of Big Bro

Summary for this chapter: Seokjin dan Yoongi yang biasanya adem anyem dan menjauhi perdebatan tidak penting justru terlibat pertengkaran sengit, ada apa dengan dua tetua Bangtan ini?

.

.

.

Yoongi hyung dan Seokjin hyung, apa yang akan pertama kali terlintas di benak kalian?

 _Big Brother Bangtan tuh._

 _Eomma dan anak pertama Bangtan yang juga menjabat sebagai Kakek dan tukang servis barang._

 _Tetua Bangtan, yang satu hobi fly kiss yang satu hobi fly hand -mukul-._

 _Member Bangtan yang paling adem anyem dan menghindari perkelahian._

Yah, kalau biasanya kalian melihat Seokjin hyung dan Yoongi hyung kesayangan Jimen cakep ini selalu mesra dan damai itu memang benar. Dari semua member Bangtan yang hanyalah anak kecil yang terjebak di tubuh dewasa kecuali Jimen -tentu saja-, mereka berdua adalah member yang hampir tidak pernah terlibat perkelahian. Baik dalam artian sebenarnya maupun tidak.

Keduanya akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan jalan setenang mungkin, mungkin karena mereka adalah yang tertua. Hampir setiap saat mereka bercengkrama layaknya kakak dan adik kandung. Apalagi karena mereka sekamar.

Eits- tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah saling membentak kan? Yah walaupun aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ini adalah salah satu kejadian dimana Yoongi hyung dan Seokjin hyung saling membentak, dengan ending yang- Ahh aku tidak mengerti.

Karena aku, Park Jimin makhluk Tuhan yang sungguh seksi ini, adalah manusia berhati malaikat aku akan menuntaskan hasrat ingin tahu kalian.

Kejadian ini terjadi seminggu yang lalu-

.

. -endpartofJiminpov-

.

Hari masih pagi, dorm masih sangat sepi dengan dengkuran mengerikan di hampir setiap kamar para member yang tidur seperti orang mati akibat kelelahan. Mereka baru menyelesaikan sebuah show tadi malam. Apalagi Namjoon, sepertinya ia yang paling bahagia mendengkur keras-keras. Tak tau dan tak peduli jika maknae yang -sialnya- sekamar dengannya sedaritadi mengerut-ngerutkan keningnya terganggu, sebelum akhirnya menggeliat dan mulai bergumam dalam keadaan setengah mati -coret- sadar.

"Namjoon hyung, hentikan~"

"Grrrkkkkk,hmm nyam nyam."

"Namjoon hyung hentikan,"

"Grkkk, fuhh grkkk fuhhh grrrkkkkk ohokk! Hhh nyam~"

"Haish jinja!" Jungkook akhirnya benar-benar terbangun ketika bukannya mengecil, Namjoon malah menambah volume dengkurannya. Jungkook dengan mata yang masih lengket, muka lusuh, dan rambut berdiri melawan gravitasi menatap jengkel pada Namjoon, kemudian matanya beralih pada jam kecil di atas nakasnya. Jam 5, ia baru tidur 3 jam dan Namjoon dengan manis menarik kembali rohnya yang tadi masih berjelajah di dunia mimpi.

"Hyung hentikan!" Jungkook mendesis, melempar bantal yang tadi ia gunakan. Tersenyum puas ketika bantal itu tepat jatuh di wajah Namjoon yang tidur dengan posisi telentang dengan kaki dan tangan terbuka lebar. Setidaknya walau tidak berhenti, dengkuran Namjoon teredam sedikit.

Jungkook kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya, berusaha kembali memenuhi setidaknya waktu minimum seseorang tidur dalam sehari. Baru saja nyaris kembali tertidur, Jungkook lagi-lagi di tarik kembali ke tubuhnya saat sebuah suara keras terdengar.

Bukan, bukan suara Namjoon. Namjoon bahkan ikut terbangun dengan sedikit melompat di sudut sana. Suara ini suara benda yang di banting keras, dan kemudian langkah kaki yang menginjak lantai dorm dengan menghentak keras. Namjoon dan Jungkook saling melempar pandangan -dengan Namjoon yang setengah sadar setengah tidak-, sampai lagi-lagi terdengar suara benda di banting. Jungkook buru-buru bangkit dan mengintip dari cela pintu yang terbuka sedikit, kemudian di susul Namjoon dengan keadaan sama. Muka lusuh, aliran ludah di sudut bibir yang mengering, mata lengket, dan rambut yang masih melawan gravitasi.

"Jangan bodoh!"

"Siapa yang lebih bodoh hah!"

"Jangan membentakku!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan!"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Jika Hoseok dan Taehyung yang bertengkar sudah terlalu biasa, bahkan bila mereka berdua cakar-cakaran Jungkook akan menjadi pemandu sorak dengan pakaian minim. Tapi ini?...

"Min Yoongi!"

"Jangan memanggil namaku, _hyung_."

Jungkook meringis mendengar Yoongi menekankan kata 'hyung' dengan nada luar biasa dingin. Oh ada apa ini? Dua hyung tertua mereka sedang dalam perang dunia ketiga?

"Min Yoongi!"

"Aku bilang diam!"

" Hyung," Jungkook mencicit pada Namjoon yang juga bengong di atas kepalanya. "Istrimu," Namjoon menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan apa-maumu yang di balas Jungkook dengan pandangan jangan-bercanda. Semua fans di seluruh penjuru dunia tau jika Namjoon adalah mesin perusak Bangtan, dan sayangnya itu adalah fakta yang seratus persen akurat. Hanya saja ada sebuah fakta lain yang Army tidak ketahui, BigBro Bangtan adalah mesin perusak yang sesungguhnya jika sedang bertengkar hebat. Kerusakan yang Namjoon lakukan adalah 1% kerusakan yang akan Seokjin dan Yoongi buat.

Tidak ada yang ingin melihat Seokjin melempar pisau daging dan kitchen set kan? Bagus jika mendaratnya di tempat aman, jika mendaratnya di kepala salah satu member bisa mengamuk CEO Bighit yang kelakuannya sama absurd dengan anak asuhnya.

Dan Yoongi, astaga dalam keadaan senang saja dia suka melakukan kekerasan. Apalagi jika sedang dalam keadaan emosi di ubun-ubun, bisa-bisa ia membakar habis dorm beserta isinya. Dan Jungkook masih terlalu muda dan berbakat untuk mati terbakar.

"Baiklah baiklah," Namjoon mengalah. "Hei hei calm down girls." Jungkook mendengus melihat Namjoon keluar dengan gaya bak Superman, kemudian tertawa mengejek saat Namjoon mati kutu di lempari tatapan membunuh dari keduanya.

"Ehhem," Namjoon berdehem, merubah suaranya menjadi lebih serius. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi disini?"

Yoongi yang pertama memelototinya. "Urusi saja istrimu."

Dilanjuti Seokjin setelahnya. "Urusi saja wajahmu!"

Loh kok, Namjoon kan gak salah apa-apa. Duh gusti, salahkah wajah Namjoon yang masih alami belum tersentuh air ini? Namjoon mengelus dada sabar.

"Setidaknya bicaralah baik-baik, apa kalian tidak kasian melihat Jungkook yang kelelahan terbangun karena suara ribut disini?" Jungkook buru-buru melototi Namjoon seakan berkata jangan-bawa-bawa-namaku-dalam-masalah-bung! Yang hanya di balas Namjoon dengan ejekan tersirat.

"Ke dapur-"

"Eits, oke-oke berantem disini aja." Namjoon dengan cepat memotong kalimat Seokjin. Bahaya jika mereka benar-benar bertengkar di dapur. Bayangan Seokjin dengan pisau dan Yoongi dengan api langsung memenuhi otak pintar Namjoon.

Ngomong-ngomong, mana ke-3 member Bangtan yang lain? Ada perang disini tapi batang hidung mereka yang mancung -kecuali Jimin yang kata fans pesek- sama sekali tidak muncul? Mereka tidur seperti orang mati atau benar-benar mati?

Namjoon mengumpat emosi dalam hati.

Yoongi dan Seokjin masih melempar tatapan dingin satu sama lain setelah tadi nyaris saling menjambak jika Namjoon tidak muncul.

"Namjoon aku tidak mau tau mulai malam ini aku tidur denganmu dan kamarmu adalah kekuasaanku."

"Oh begitu? Oke, Namjoon aku tidak mau tau seluruh dorm kecuali kamarmu adalah kekuasaanku!"

"Ya mana bisa begitu! Kau pikir dorm ini milik nenekmu?"

"Kau pikir kamar Namjoon di bangun moyangmu?"

"Siapa kau bisa membawa moyangku dalam topik?"

"Siapa kau berani menyebut nenekku dalam topik?"

"Berapa umurmu anak muda!"

"24 tahun kakek tua!"

"Min Yoongi!"

"Kim Seokjin!"

"! ^/$(+%^!$;'?-:^×_+&"

"^! #$/&!/ *#)^!/$$%×¥×%+&"

"Aish berhenti!" Yoongi dan Seokjin terdiam saat Namjoon benar-benar membentak mereka berdua. Namjoon memijat pelipisnya, pusing karena kurang tidur dan pusing karena kalimat Yoongi dan Seokjin yang bersahut-sahutan dan merusak gendang telinga.

"Seokjin segera ke kamarku-" Seokjin cemberut dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki berjalan ke kamar Namjoon dan mengunci rapat pintunya setelah mendepak maknae berbakat -yang menjabat sebagai anak kesayangan- mereka keluar. Jungkook ikutan cemberut dan memilih bermutasi ke kamar Taehyung.

"Apa?" Yoongi bertanya sinis saat Namjoon gantian menatap padanya. Kalau ini Namjoon tidak mau mengurusi jadi jalan terbaiknya adalah-

"Park Jimin angkat pantatmu sekarang dan urusi Yoongi hyung atau aku akan merobek abs mu dan menempelnya di dinding!"

Berteriak memanggil Jimin, si pawang Min Yoongi yang tadinya masih terlelap ganteng di kasurnya.

.

.

"Sudah ngambeknya?"

"Apasih? Pergi sana!"

Yoongi membalas sinis pertanyaan Jimin sekaligus mengusirnya, wajahnya yang biasanya memang sudah cemberut sekarang semakin di tekuk. Jimin yang melihat tertawa kecil, gemas sendiri jadinya. Pengen nyubit sih, tapi Yoongi bisa-bisa memelintir tangannya hingga patah.

"Baikan dong sama Jin hyung."

"Males."

"Minta maaf aja kalau gitu."

"Berisik."

"Nanti member Bangtan kelaparan kalau Jin hyung ngambek masak."

"Bodo."

"Dia lebih tua darimu hyung."

"Aku tau."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Cium nih hyung,"

"Cari mati ya?"

Jimin menghela nafas menyerah, Yoongi kalau ngambek begini jual mahal banget. Meski tidak tau apa permasalahannya, jimin tetap mencoba membujuk hyungnya yang Swag kalau di panggung ini meminta maaf duluan karena Jimin yakin sang Incess Pink jauh lebih jual mahal jika ngambek daripada Yoongi. Tapi lihat saja caranya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Duh ya, ngambeknya seperti gadis saja.

"Jimin."

"Hmm?"

Jimin menoleh saat Yoongi memanggilnya dengan nada putus asa. Siapa tau pria ini mau bercerita padanya penyebab perangnya dengan Seokjin-

"Aku lapar~"

Atau mungkin tidak.

.

.

"Jinseok, buka pintunya dong."

"..."

"Jangan ngambek terus, anak -anak sudah kelaparan nih."

"Pesan makanan di luar saja."

Namjoon tersenyum sedikit, meski menjawab dengan nada ketus Seokjin paling tidak bisa mengabaikan tentang adik-adiknya. jiwa ke-ibuan Seokjin memang tidak bisa di tahan.

"Mereka inginnya masakanmu hyung."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memasak Namjoon-ah."

"Mereka akan sakit mag jika kau tidak segera memasak."

"..."

"Jinseok."

"Aku sudah memesan delivery. Tunggu saja." Namjoon menghela nafas menyerah mendengar Seokjin menutup pembicaraan mereka. Ia menatap pintu kamarnya yang masih terkunci dari dalam. "Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu jika deliverynya sudah datang."

Namjoon akhirnya pergi ketika tidak mendapat jawaban lagi menuju kumpulan member yang tiduran di depan TV dengan keadaan tidak beres.

"Hyung, lapar." Jungkook mulai merengek kelaparan. Padahal tadi malam ia sudah menghabiskan seporsi besar jajangmyeon yang Namjoon saja tidak kuat untuk menghabiskan. Dasar perut karet, seperti Seokjin saja. Lama-lama mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti ibu dan anak.

"Dia sudah memesan delivery."

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" Taehyung yang sedang menikmati hidup dengan berbaring berbantal paha Jungkook bertanya setelah sekian lama diam. Pertanyaannya memang ditujukan untuk Namjoon dan Jimin, tapi matanya jelas-jelas menatap pada Jungkook yang poninya terikat rapi ke atas. Duh kiyowo.

Taehyung senyam senyum mesem.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu ketika kau bertanya."

"Untuk apa? Kalau nyatanya pemandangan ini jelas lebih indah."

"Gombal sampah." Cibir Jimin disetujui Namjoon. Hoseok terkapar di ujung karpet, matanya terpejam nyaman dan mulutnya masih mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Oh biarkan saja, ia masih sangat kelelahan akibat semalam walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

"Pertanyaanku belum terjawab."

"Tanyakan sendiri jika kau berani."

"Hohoho, bertanya pada dua gadis yang sedang datang bulan itu? Tidak terima kasih."

.

.

.

Dan yang lebih aneh adalah ke esokan harinya, saat dimana Yoongi hyung dan Seokjin hyung berbaikan dengan begitu ajaib. Tanpa membiarkan kami-para dongsaeng- mengetahui alasan _'perang dunia ketiga'_ mereka.

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir tengah malam, keadaan dorm yang semula sepi tanpa penghuni perlahan kembali memunculkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Yang pertama masuk adalah Hoseok, walau gurat lelah masih setia di wajahnya namun pria itu masih saja tertawa cengar-cengir bersama Taehyung dan Jimin yang menyusul di belakangnya. Mengabaikan keberadaan Jungkook di belakang mereka yang sedari tadi manyun terlalu sering di abaikan Taehyung. Di barisan terakhir ada Leader, manager, dan dua tetua Bangtan yang masih setia perang dingin.

Oh, Leader dan manager sudah angkat tangan bertanya pada keduanya ngomong-ngomong. Jawabannya selalu sama, tidak ada apa-apa, lama-lama Namjoon kesal juga mendengar kalimat itu.

"Nah sekarang istirahat, jadwal kalian tidak akan berkurang untuk seminggu kedepan."

"Ahhhhh-"

Sang manager tersenyum kecil menerima desahan protes anak-anak Bangtan, kemudian segera pamit -setelah sedikit memperingatkan Namjoon untuk tidak menonton blue film dulu- dan memberikan waktu pada member untuk istirahat lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Angkat pantatmu sedikit hyung! Sofa ini milik bersama!"

"Mana bisa, aku tidak ingin dia digilir rame-rame!"

"Apanya yang digilir dasar mesum."

"Jadi kita menonton film apa? Ingat tidak boleh blue film."

"Sialan aku mendengarmu Taehyung!"

"Horror? Mistery?"

"Kalian ingin membuatku mati takut ya?"

"Terus apa? Roman picis? Payah Jungkook saja hanya akan mengedip."

"Hosiki gak bisa diginiin."

"Jadi –"

Kalimat Jimin untuk menengahi perdebatan Taehyung dan Hoseok terhenti saat Yoongi yang tadinya sudah mengurung diri di kamarnya kembali ke ruang TV dengan wajah keruh. Uh oh sepertinya uri _sleeping beauty_ terganggu dengan keributan disini.

"Yoongi hyung-"

"Diamlah Jimin." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat Yoongi tetap berjalan lurus menuju kamar Namjoon. Tunggu, kamar Namjoon?

Jimin belum sempat bertanya saat punggung Yoongi keburu lenyap di balik pintu kamar. Jimin mendadak gugup, apa yang akan di lakukan Yoongi di dalam? Bukankah mereka masih setia menebarkan aura perang jika bersama? Yoongi tidak akan tiba-tiba mencekik Seokjin kan? Bisa mengamuk Leader dan membantai habis semua member. Tidak kan, Yoongi tidak akan melakukannya kan?

Kepala Jimin yang biasanya di penuhi pikiran mesum tentang Yoongi kini di penuhi pikiran negatif lain. Membuatnya segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kamar Namjoon, berusaha mengintip kegiatan di dalam.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kamar ini cukup sepi.

Jimin ragu-ragu menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu, mencoba menguping lebih dulu.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tau, sama saja."

"Hihihi, nanti temani aku ya?" Jimin yakin cekikikan itu adalah suara Seokjin, karena Yoongi tidak akan cekikikan semanis itu.

"Aku lelah hyung, mau tidur."

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai."

"Yash, bawa anakmu -Jungkook- kemari untuk menemanimu. Aku lelah!" Jimin yakin ini adalah Yoongi, karena hanya Yoongi yang walaupun membentak dan kasar tetap terdengar manis. Duh gombal, kalau Yoongi tau habis kamu Jim.

"Yaa Yoongi, tunggu dulu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Selanjutnya Jimin kembali mendengar suara tawa yang perlahan membesar dari kamar itu. Ada apa ini?

"Oy, nguping ya?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Jimin menarik lengan Namjoon untuk ikut menguping bersamanya, Namjoon yang di tarik tiba-tiba tentu saja tidak sempat menolak. Walau pelipisnya sempat menyentuh pintu dan menghasilkan 'Duk' samar.

Hening.

Namjoon menatap Jimin seakan Jimin adalah manusia yang tiba-tiba berhidung mancung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bersumpah mereka berdua sedang tertawa bersama tadi."

"Aneh."

"Ya aku sungguh sungg-"

Cklek.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, Jimin dan Namjoon otomatis mengambil langkah mundur.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yoongi dengan wajah betenya bertanya. Dibelakangnya, Seokjin nampak begitu senang dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya kebetulan sedang berdiskusi disini."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian melewati keduanya menuju kamarnya dan Seokjin. Diikuti Seokjin kemudian, pria itu bahkan masih sempat menyapa adik-adiknya yang bergulat di depan TV berebut remote dengan ceria. Kemudian, terdengar tawa-tawa samar dari kamar Seokjin-Yoongi yang menghasilkan wajah bengong dari adik-adiknya.

Eoh sudah baikan?

Kenapa mereka nampak baik-baik saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Apa kabar dengan umpatan dan perkelahian yang hampir membakar dorm kemarin pagi?

.

.

.

Dan kalian tahu?

Akar dari masalah ini masih menjadi misteri hingga sekarang.

Saya Jimin cabut, bye.

.

.

END.

.

.

Kalau ada masalah dengan Genre tolong kasih tau biar segera kuperbaiki hehe. Ternyata Hoseok dan mphi belum bisa ku explore/? Lebih di sini maaf. Ini aneh? Maaf karena aku tetap nekat buat publish ff ini hahaha

Review please?


End file.
